Pióro i stal
by Leukonoe
Summary: Zbiór krótkich scenek utrzymanych w różnym nastroju z Levy i Gajeel w rolach głównych


**Z pozdrowieniami dla Nimli :)**

**Pisane z piosenką Vast - Flames włączonym w tle**

* * *

_when I am with you _

_there's no reason to pretend that _

_when I am with you _

_I feel flames again _

Pokój rozświetlały dziesiątki grubych świec – wosk spływał po wysokich kolumnach i rozlewał się w białe jeziora u ich podstaw – wydobywały z zakamarków żywe cienie, które drgały razem z ulotnym światłem. Ciepły blask odpędzał noc, czająca się za oknem, pozwalał rozróżnić pełne tajemnic symbole, którymi zapisane były opasłe, pachnące kurzem, tomiszcza. Zapalał malutkie pożary w mokrym atramencie, który zostawiało za sobą pióro kreślące pośpieszne ale zgrabne znaki. Sprawiał, że w oczach pochylonej nad biurkiem dziewczyny, tańczyły niemalże figlarne ogniki. Otaczał pokój miękkimi ścianami, budował swym światłem twierdzę, w której jej drobna władczyni mogła czuć się bezpiecznie.

Levy czuła się bezpiecznie właśnie w tym, tylko jej, miejscu. Wśród półek od góry do dołu zapełnionymi jeszcze nie odkrytymi tajemnicami. Było jej dobrze, bo w miejscu takim jak to, nigdy nie czuła się samotna. W miejscu takim jak to, chciała być sama, zostawiona swoim myślom. Tak przynajmniej sobie mówiła. I do niedawna nikt nie śmiał jej przeszkadzać, nikt do tej pory nie odważył się przekroczyć progu jej twierdzy. Wszyscy to rozumieli, albo może odrobinę się wstydzili. Wszyscy, oprócz niego.

Spał na wciśniętym w kąt sienniku. Nie zapytał nawet, czy może wejść, po prostu wszedł. Nie zareagował na jej gniewne spojrzenie, gdy musiała oderwać się od ukochanych stron. Nie powiedział ani słowa, usiadł, a później położył się na łóżku. Jeszcze przez chwilę czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie, ale w końcu zasnął. Wszystko niemalże wydawało się takie, jak zwykle. Niemalże.

Po raz kolejny wzrok uciekł od symboli, znaków i światów ukrytych na kartach, w kąt, gdzie światło ledwo już docierało. Na granicy, w połowie już skyty w cieniu, spał on. Długie czarne włosy leżały rozsypane na poduszce, na jego ramionach i nagim torsie. Twarz miał zwróconą ku światłu, które łagodziło, zazwyczaj tak groźne, rysy, znikał ten cyniczny uśmieszek, zazwyczaj niebezpiecznie zmrużone oczy, teraz przykryte powiekami, drgały delikatnie od snu. Niemlże dało się zapomnieć, że ten mężczyzna jest Zabójcą Smoków. Nawet te wszechobecne na jego ciele ćwieki nie były już tak straszne. Na swój sposób fascynujące. Levi czuła, że był to widok, którego zazwyczaj groźny Gajeel nie pokazywał każdemu. Pozwolił sobie na chwilę słabości, bo czuł się bezpiecznie. W tym miejscu wśród żywego światła. Przy niej.

Zostawiła biurko, książki i tamte tajemnice, wyruszyła by zbadać tę nową, zupełnie inną niż do tej pory. Cichutko na palcach, oddalając się od kolumn świec, zostawiając światło za swoimi plecami – jej cień przez chwilę tańczył na ścianie potężny z każdym jednak krokiem stawał się mniejszy i mniejszy. Czuła się absurdalnie jeszcze bardziej krucha niż zwykle przy tej śpiącej spokojnie potędze. Uklękła zlękniona i zafascynowana.

Dopiero teraz mogła dojrzeć miarowe poruszenia klatki piersiowej, poczuć na nieśmiało wyciągniętej dłoni gorący oddech, wydobywający się spomiędzy rozchylonych, szorstkich warg. Mogła pogładzić kosmyk ciemnych włosów, leżący na poduszce. Czuła za plecami ciepło świec, czuła też ciepło, rodzące się w policzkach i tam gdzieś w środku. Ciepło, które kazało przygryźć wargę, gdy dłoń, tchnięta nagłą śmiałością, podniosła przyniesione ze sobą pióro.

Dotyk, nie-dotyk, jeszcze mniej niż muśnięcie, powidok nie dający się wyczuć. Tak właśnie wodziła piórem wzdłuż szczęki, szyi, pomiędzy obojczykami. Kreśliła na piersi znaki blizn nie mniej magiczne niż te zapisane w księgach. Historia walk, wzlotów i upadków przez niego stoczona. Linie, kwiaty, plamy, już niemalże niewidoczne i ledwo zagojone.

Drgnął, gdy pióro w końcu musnęło. Drgnęła razem z nim natychmiast zlękniona.

Spał.

Pochyliła się, pozwalając by to ciepło, ten płomień z jej wnętrza, pokierował jej działaniami. Tym razem nie było pióra, była jej dłoń, która niemalże dotykała rozgrzanej skóry. Tutaj światło świec nie docierało, a mimo to w jej oczach tańczyły figlarne ogniki. Powtarzała już raz przemierzoną trasę – szczęka, szyja, obojczyki, pierś – i wędrowała dalej – ostatnia linia żeber, brzuch, pępek – by zatrzymać na nieprzekraczalnej dla niej granicy paska i spodni. Zagryzła wargi i zaraz spłoniła, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że czuję się zawiedziona.

Co ona najlepszego wyprawiała?

Wstałaby i uciekła, gdyby nie dłoń, która chwyciła jej nadgarstek – nie był to brutalny chwyt, raczej niema prośba "zostań". Spojrzała na jego twarz.

Nie spał. Bacznie obserwował. A pod tym spojrzeniem, poczuła się niczym mysz przy drapieżniku.

Chciała się wyrwać, naprawdę chciała, jednak te karmazynowe oczy ją zaklęły. Nie potrafiła się poruszyć, nie potrafiła wyrzec ani słowa. Nie uciekła nawet, gdy trzymająca ją dłoń przestała ściskać jej nadgarstek, zadrżała za to, gdy szorstkie palce oddały pieszczotę prawie dotyku na jej ramieniu. Nie zaprotestowała, gdy chwycił jej kruchy kark w silną dłoń i przyciągnął do siebie. Przymknęła oczy, wiedząc, co się stanie na chwilę.

Nie nadeszło.

Zamrugała zaskoczona i zobaczyła, że ten drań się uśmiechał. W jednej chwili znalazła się znalazła się złość. Prychnęła i chciała wyszarpnąć, jednak dłoń przytrzymała ją w miejscu.

- Teraz już cię nie puszczę, malutka – wyszeptał niskim, ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

Była w tym obietnica i groźba jednocześnie.

Pocałował ją nagle, nim zorientowała się, co chce zrobić. Zaskoczona widziała jeszcze jego przymknięte powieki. Swoje przymknęła, gdy już dotarło do niej uczucie jego warg na jej własnych, gdy objął i przyciągnął do siebie jeszcze bliżej, gdy poczuła jego ciepło i nagą skórę pod własnymi dłońmi.

Płonęła od tego coraz bardziej zachłannego pocałunku, od dłoni, które już teraz, zaraz, pragnęły dotknąć jej skóry. Z każdą kolejną sekundą myślenie i oddychanie stawało się cięższe. Z każdym kolejnym pocałunkiem na jej wargach, policzkach, szyi, na odsłanianej pośpiesznie – wciąż za wolno – piersi coraz łatwiej było poddać się płomieniowi. Tak łatwo było poddać się jego sile i jego pragnieniu. Zniecierpliwieniu, które przynosiło ze sobą brutalność.

Zatrzymał się w pół pieszczoty. Usta oderwały się od skóry, dłonie zostawiły zapięcia bluzki. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że znowu się z niej śmieje, ale złość uleciała z niej w jednej chwili, gdy spojrzała na jego twarz. Pogładziła go po włosach zadziwiona nagłą winą.

- Nie powinienem – wyszeptał schrypniętym głosem. - Zranię cię i zniszczę, jak już raz zrobiłem.

Nie odpowiedziała, zamiast tego pocałowała go najpierw w czoło, potem w nasadę nosa, musnęła lekko wargi, zaznaczyła szlakiem pocałunków linie szczęki – czuła jak drżą dłonie zaciśnięte na jej biodrach.

- Nie jestem tak słaba i krucha, za jaką mnie uważasz – wyszeptała, łaskocząc oddechem płatek ucha.

Sama nie wiedziała, skąd w niej ta pewność, skąd w niej ta nagła potrzeba, by Gajeel został, by nie przerywał swojej piszczoty i nie gasił tego płomienia. Wtargnął do jej małej twierdzy i samym tym najściem zburzył panujący tutaj porządek. Doskonale wiedziała, że gdyby teraz odszedł, to miejsce stałoby się przerażająco samotne. Gdyby odszedł, zabrałby ten płomień z jej wnętrza, a to miejsce stałoby się znowu jej małym więzienim dla wstydliwych pragnień.

Jeszcze się zawahał, nie ufając samemu sobie. Pocałowała go więc odrobinę niewprawnie, ale zachłannie, gdy desperacko chwyciła w małe piąstki jego włosy, nie dając mu możliwości ucieczki. Czuła, jak uśmiecha się przez pocałunek i na powrót obejmuje przyciągając jak najbliżej, jakby chciał ją pochłonąć całym sobą. Chciała tego, chciała być pochłonięta przez niego i przez płomień, który wreszcie ją prawdziwie rozgrzewał.

- Gajeel – wyszeptała, gdy pozostał jedynie ogień jego niczym już niehamowanych pieszczot.

A później ją wziął i pochłonął, rozpalał każdym kolejnym dotykiem, każdym kolejnym pchnięciem, do momentu, gdy nie było już w niej miejsca na nic innego poza gorącem rozkoszy. Do momentu, gdy nieposłuszne w tym stanie ciało wygięło się w jego objęciach, spięte spełnieniem, sprawiającym, że cienie, tańczące na ścianach, zniknęły za czerwoną mgłą. Na chwilę, na sekundkę, w której wreszcie, wraz z przeciągłym jękiem, uwolniła swoje skrywane pragnienia. Słyszała jego dziki pomruk, czuła jego niemalże parzący oddech na szyi.

Jednak w tej samej chwili, gdy płomień w lędźwiach wreszcie przygasł, przyszedł wstyd. Wstyd, który nakazywał schować się wśród opasłych tomiszcz, do nieistniejącym światów, za kolumny świec. Schować w samotność.

Widział ten wstyd, który wypłynął rumiencem na policzki, kazał spuścić wzrok, przykryć nagość kawałkiem prześcieradła, nieporadnie poprawić kosmyk rozchwichrzonych, niebieskich włosów. Odsunąć się, gdy wyciągnął dłoń, by raz jeszcze dotknąć. Rozumiał, co nie zmieniało faktu, że cholernie bolało. Bolała świadomość, że ją zniszczył, że jedyne co potrafi, to niszczyć. Nie powinno go tu w ogóle być. Jednak posłuchał tego cichutkiego głosiku nieśmiałej nadziei, że może znalazł, że to może ona w końcu sprawi, że nie będzie się bał tego drugiego, o wiele głośniejszego głosu, który szeptał mu o zniszczeniu. Że ogrzeje, pozwoli odpocząć od strachu. Cóż, nie pierwszy raz w życiu się pomylił.

Podniósł się, odwrócił i już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, chyba "przepraszam", chociaż za nic nigdy nie przepraszał.

- Zostań – szepnęła ledwo słyszalnie. - Proszę, zostań.

Spojrzał przez ramię na jej delikatną postać, na jej drobne piąstki uczepione prześcieradła i w te oczy, w których na powrót zagościł upór. Uśmiechnął się tylko półgębkiem, na powrót przysiadł na brzegu siennika, wyciągnął dłoń do jej twarzy. Drgnęła przez sekundę niepewna, ale ostatecznie przymknęła oczy i pozwoliła dotknąć policzka. Zaraz też zapomniała o wstydzie, puściła prześcieradło i zakryła tą silną dłoń swoją mniejszą.

- Zostaniesz? - zapytała, nie próbując nawet ukryć nadziei.

Nie odpowiedział, po prostu się położył i przyciągnął ją do swojego boku.

Patrzył jeszcze jak śpi, jak jej pierś unosi się i opada w spokojnie, jak powieki drgają od snu. Czuł jej ciepły oddech na swoim torsie. A dłonią wodził jeszcze dotykiem-powidokiem po szczupłym ramieniu, które obejmowało go w pasie.

Było tak ciepło i tak bezpiecznie w tej ich małej twierdzy, w której żadnej z nich nie musiało nic ukrywać.

* * *

**Pierwszy mój fanfic z Fairy Tail i jeden z nielicznych, który nie jest slashem/yaoiem, więc z przyjemnością przyjmę wszelką konstruktywną krytykę :)**


End file.
